


Blood and Gold

by Frostberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, quidditch world cup au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: The Takigakure Quidditch team and the Yugakure Quidditch team face off in the finals. Unfortunately, there seemed to be some unresolved issues between the two captains of the teams. Hidan x Kakuzu





	Blood and Gold

Kakuzu was too busy having an argument with his newest Seeker to realise that his team had people watching them on the pitch. The captain of the Yugakure Quidditch Team, a tall, muscular man with silver hair stepped forward. Hidan’s pendant swung in the breeze, and the robes let off small amounts of steam. 

The Yugakure Quidditch team were dressed in dark blood-red robes with three strikes across the chests. Rope was connected to their brooms, coiled up into a hank on their left side. Red leather covered their shins, and Kakuzu knew they would have leather vests underneath their robes. Hidan’s Akatsuki Firebolt was covered in black and white patterns. 

“I’m guessing your team can’t afford Akatsuki Firebolts?” Hidan sneered. “Those Shooting Stars look like they can’t even outstrip twigs. “

“We use technique over speed,” said Kakuzu coolly, looking up and down at the Yugakure Captain. “Who made you Captain? You’re not exactly the sort of person to do what he is told.” 

“But I’m great at telling people what to do,” Hidan looked around, jerking his head at the other players so they could leave. “I need a word with the captain.” 

“Putting a bet on, Hidan?” one of the Yugakure chasers asked, grinning. Hidan rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, obviously. Now fucking leave.” 

They did, and mounted their brooms to fly off for practise on the other side of the pitch. Hidan looked back at Kakuzu, and looked up and down. They hadn’t seen each other for a while. The last time Hidan had seen him was during the preliminaries when the Land of Snow took on the Land of Rain, where they were watching it from a miserable little bar in Amegakure.

There was a moment’s silence, until Kakuzu broke it. “What do you want? May the best team win? It’s a split of a million galleons this year.” 

“Oh, I don’t care about money,” said Hidan. “I never have. Let’s make a deal.” Hidan leaned in a little and whispered, his pink eyes staring into Kakuzu’s green ones. “If you win, I will sleep with you.” 

“ _ What _ ?” That was… not what Kakuzu was expecting. 

“And,” said Hidan, grinning now, “If  _ I  _ win, you will sleep with  _ me _ .” 

“...Isn’t that the same thing?” 

“Yeah. I’m just sayin’, I kinda miss our fucks, y’know. So, how about it?”  

***

Kakuzu didn’t think much about Hidan for the next few hours as the Konoha officials came over to discuss the opening ceremony to the finals. The Takigakure team had brought along their official mascot, the Kelpie. It was a freshwater beast who could take on any shape or form. To get more sponsors from Konoha, which was where the finals were for the B League, they suggested having the Kelpies take on forms of Quidditch players then merging into Golden Snidgets. Kakuzu nodded, while the officials went to get the Kelpies out for a practise run. 

The designer of their team’s uniform came around shortly after, and made some changes to the robes. “I’m moving the logo to the chest instead of on the back,” he said crossly, moving his wand in a rhythm to make the logo run away from the back and onto the front. Two backward firebolts were now displayed on each robe. As Kakuzu was the captain, his had a strike through it. “It will complement the Yugakure team.”

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. The robe was fine. They’d added extra specks of gold flake to the trims this year, after the  _ Daily Prophet  _ complained they weren't fancy enough. They could barely afford a designer. If they won the million galleons, it would certainly be enough for the struggling team. The fans had already started to fill the large stadium, most of them in either red or gold. The ones that were not in either colour were the Konoha fans, who enjoyed the B League finals when they came to the country once a year.

Kakuzu watched as Hidan gathered on the other side of the pitch with his team, talking to more officials. He was pointing at the hoops and talking animatedly, and Kakuzu couldn’t hear what he was saying. His face burned a little bit, and he went back to talking with his team to suggest prep tips. 

They had to go back into the stadium for a while, to wait for the crowd to settle. The commentator, who was the same from last year, started shouting and the crowd went ballistic. 

“Ah, Rock Lee’s voice is so amazing…” Fuu whispered to one of the Chasers. They giggled together. Kakuzu frowned. Why did his team have to have so many damn women? He thought of Hidan, who was most likely praying before his match. 

The opening ceremony, full of Kelpies and Hot Water Serpents, which would be dancing in formation, finished half an hour later. Kakuzu instructed the others to mount their broomsticks, and the doors opened. They kicked off, high into the air over the night sky, alight by illuminating charms, back around the hoops a few times before doing a waterfall formation to the response of the cheering crowd. The crowd was drenched, before the water rose back up into the air and disappeared, their clothes drying instantly.

“...They say that having a Jinchuuriki shows that they are a strong village, and should be in the National Quidditch League in the A league!” The Commentator, who introduced himself as Rock Lee, was saying enthusiastically, “Yugakure, on the other hand...Somehow, made it to the top ten in the B League this year for the first time in twenty years, thanks to their new captain who promptly changed the rest of the players! Some of them are International players from one of the five main countries, such as Deidara, who came from the Iwagakure Wasps as a chaser…” The Yugakure team were already waiting for them in the middle of the pitch with the referees. The Takigakure team flew down and unmounted. 

Hidan spoke with a thick Yuu accent; which Kakuzu couldn’t quite understand that well.“Oi, oi,” Was the standard Yuu greeting, “Are we going to fucking start or not?” Kakuzu coughed when Hidan said the word  _ fuck  _ as he didn’t expect him to say  _ are we going to fuck- _

“Captains, shake hands,” the referee said. 

“Buying International players because your team is that bad?” Kakuzu and Hidan shook hands; Hidan grasped hard, enough to crush it Kakuzu’s. It was then that Kakuzu’s ability to change his skin into iron (from experimental potion-making at Wizarding school gave him that ability) and literally broke all of Hidan’s fingers at once. Hidan didn’t even wince, but smirked and pulled his hand out. He shook it a few times, a few of the members of his team heard the small cracks. Hidan waited a few seconds before the bones started to knit back together. 

“...The Yugakure team have changed their robes to a red colour this year, after having grey robes for one hundred years. The red signifies the unique red minerals that change their algae to red in the hot springs.” Kakuzu looked down at their own gold robes. He couldn't’ actually figure out why they hadn’t changed their robe colour yet - Takigakure didn’t really have any gold left in the water mines, so what was the point of them, Kakuzu didn’t really know. 

Adverts flashed on the screen above them, mostly about hot springs for Yugakure. _Cherry Blossom_ __R_ esort! From five thousand Ryo per day! All you can eat exclusive!  _ As a tourist destination, no doubt they were milking it. But then again they weren't playing in the big league, and Taki’s pitiful advertising team had underground cave tours and ‘hero water’ - bogus water which did nothing to anyone. 

An official brought out this years trophy; a gold cup with players whizzing around it. 

“I hope to melt the trophy into galleons.” Kakuzu said, and a few of his team members smirked. 

“Real mature, Kakuzu,” said Hidan, the robes starting to fly behind him from the wind. “New meat this year?” He paused, looking at the green haired girl next to him. Wait. Isn’t this the Jinchuuriki? The Seven Tails? Why does she need a fucking broom if she can fly?” 

“Quidditch rules!” Fuu said, glaring at Hidan. “I’ve heard about you, Hidan!” 

Hidan rolled his eyes, steam billowing from under his robes. “I don’t even want to know…” 

“No,” Kakuzu pointed out, while the referees took out the case containing the Quaffle and Bludgers out onto the field. “You’re the most self-absorbed idiot i know. You do.” 

“Well, I heard he has healing abilities that are better than magic.”  Kakuzu could see the old death eater tattoo on Hidan’s wrist, he had no problems hiding it. His own prickled and burned too, being in near contact with another ex-death eater himself. 

He felt too hot for some reason, and didn’t try to look at Hidan. “May the best team win.” 

The crowd roared again as the Golden Snidget was released from its cage. 

The Golden Snidget was usually used only in the finals, cast with an anti-grip device. As Golden Snidgets were fragile, it can easily die under the grip of the seeker. The fat bird whizzed around the two teams, and disappeared into the air, not to be seen again for a while.

The two teams flew back up into a circle around the Quaffle, and then the referee pointed her wand at the case, to open it, then pulled her wand back up, to which fireworks erupted from the tip. This signified the game beginning as the chasers went to get to the Quaffle.

Kakuzu flew over to the goalposts, swirled around a few times before stopping his broom to watch the Takigakure chasers beat the Yugakure keeper to the goal and scoring the first point. 

Hidan played one of the Beaters, and a mousy blonde girl with fierce red eyes played the other. Kakuzu felt jealous. He was Keeper. About fifty minutes in, Hidan didn’t really go near Kakuzu, just mainly hitting the Bludger at the Takigakure chasers. 

Kakuzu frowned as Hidan approached with a Bludger in front of him.

Hidan leapt off the broom in mid air to force the bludger downwards onto Kakuzu, his right hand holding the rope that was connected to his broom, left hand holding the baton and the Bludger went down as hard and fast as he could onto Kakuzu’s head. 

Kakuzu only managed to turn his skin iron in the nick of time, but it still almost knocked him out. Heart thumping, he saw Hidan pull the rope towards himself and get back on the broomstick, before the Bludger came back for the second time, which then Kakuzu dodged by only a fraction of an inch before Hidan flew back up and Kakuzu swore in that nanosecond Hidan skimmed past to go after the Bludger that he kissed him. 

Feeling his lips tingle, he momentarily stopped to feel them, until realising the Quaffle was coming his way and Fuu was screaming at him to block it while she spotted the Snidget, zooming past on her firebolt while Kakuzu missed the Quaffle as Yugakure scored. 

“TEN POINTS TO Yugakure!”  Lee shouted from his stand. “CAPTAIN KAKUZU WAS DISTRACTED BY A HEAD INJURY!” 

Kakuzu ignored the screaming and booing from the audience while the red crowd danced, which was then he realised that the Bludger that had got him before had created a head wound. Blood flowed freely onto the ground fifty metres below, dropping onto the soft grass. The first aid officer zoomed up, wearing bright purple robes, not even stopping to look at Kakuzu while he applied a healing potion and muttered a few spells under his breath before disappearing. Kakuzu was still covered in blood, but the wound wasn’t flowing anymore The Quaffle came again moments later, and he kicked it out the way to one of the Takigakure Chasers. 

The game continued; Takigakure scored four goals in a row which caused the Yugakure supporters on the stand to blast hot water from their wands at them, which was a foul tactic. 

Kakuzu got out the way just in time when the large jet of boiling water came right at him, pulled out his wand and shouted, “ _ PROTEGO! _ ’

The referee blew her whistle. 

“Foul! The Captain of Takigakure has used a shield charm! No wands are to be used during the match by the players!” 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Fuu shouted, swaying a foot off her broomstick, her wings appearing out from her back. She had a large blister to her face that was healing rapidly thanks to Choomei’s healing ability. “Their fans are blasting hot water at us!” 

The referee blew her whistle again. “Penalty to Yugakure!” 

“You’re only giving them penalties ‘cause I’m a Jinchuuriki!” 

She blasted her whistle for the third time. “Two penalties to Yugakure!” 

“Fuu, just shut up,  _ shut up _ !” Kakuzu bellowed at her, “Go and get the snitch-” 

“Snidget!” She corrected him, almost flying off without her broom. The Yugakure Chasers approached, and Kakuzu flew idly near the middle. He found that most times Chasers would try to feint putting the Quaffle in the middle hoop to only be putting it in the left one. Focusing on only the Quaffle and pretending there were no Chasers, the referee blew her whistle and the Yugakure crowd of red screamed and started to chant insults...

The first penalty missed, as Kakuzu hit it away with a tail end of his firebolt. They had tried to get through by one of the chasers using the rope to throw themselves off their broom and kick the Quaffle in, which didn’t work. They’d already attempted to do it before. 

The second one, the crowd was screaming louder. Kakuzu realised the score; hence why they were being loud. It was 70 - 80, their way. 

One of the chasers threw the Quaffle hard into the middle loop, and it skimmed out of Kakuzu’s gloved fingers. At the same time there was a  _ whoosh  _ and a  _ CLANK _ , as a Bludger managed to collide with the Quaffle. “Gah, shit.” He heard Hidan’s voice from several metres above him, as the Quaffle sort of - dropped - to the grass below, and broke in two. “Opps.” 

The game was paused for the chasers while someone flew out to try and fix the Quaffle which had torn in two. The Bludger had gone through the hoop, and the Chasers were arguing with the referee, Hidan included, who was bellowing out several swear words that should not exist and saying it should  _ have  _ been a goal because the Bludger went through and not the Quaffle.

Kakuzu was one hundred percent sure that Hidan had done that on purpose. He was a talented beater, with a high accuracy of actually getting his target. 

Suddenly, there were more swear words, but not from Hidan - Fuu had appeared, on her broomstick, as her flying ability from Choomei was much slower than a firebolt. She zig zagged through the other players, one of the Yugakure tried to kick her off her broom but missed - the game seemed to be on pause while watching the two Seekers chase after the fat little golden bird.  _ That was most likely why there were lots of people here _ , Kakuzu thought. _ Just to see a Golden Snidget in action.  _

To be fair, the first Quidditch teams decades ago started off with a Snidget, then went onto having a snitch. Konoha had their own conservation park dedicated to the Snidget, which was why the finals were held here. Kakuzu could hear Lee screaming incomprehensible words, even the wizards trying to fix the Quaffle had stopped to watch. 

The Yugakure seeker - possibly an international recruit from the Land of Lightning from the way his broom crackled sparks - suddenly looped over Fuu and Kakuzu swore he could hear the Snidget shrieking as he finally closed his hand over the tiny bird. 

“Yugakure WINS! TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY TO EIGHTY!” 

“WE DID IT!” Hidan shouted, throwing his arm into the arm so his tattoo was exposed. “We won! Fuck yeah! Praise Lord Jashin!” 

***

It was early morning when Kakuzu awoke to something cold on him. Hidan had been putting galleons on his face while he was sleeping. The Yugakure team had won now a million galleons, making Hidan richer than Kakuzu would ever be. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Hidan said, putting a galleon on the tip of Kakuzu’s nose. “Though you’re more of a… dark moon than a sun. Not exactly a happy person. But y’know. Good morning.”

Kakuzu shook his face, galleons spilling onto the bed sheets. Hidan was covered in scratches and possibly hadn't cleaned up from yesterday’s three hour long Quidditch final. “Why are you still bloody and disgusting? Go in the shower.” 

“Weeellll….” Hidan tapped his chin, and pulled the blanket over him a little bit more. “I  _ did  _ clean up, thank you very much, for the  _ Prophet’ _ s photoshoot. But then we came to the hotel for the night.” 

“You accidentally came into my hotel room,” Kakuzu deadpanned, remembering last night’s events. A lot of grabbing and kissing. 

And scratching. And biting. 

Oh wait. 

“I lost my key. Maybe on purpose,” Hidan’s finger did little circles on Kakuzu’s exposed arm. “And then we fucked pretty hard.” 

“We did.” Kakuzu agreed. 

“And then,” said Hidan. “I now have all these little scratches on me.” 

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan’s exposed chest. “...But you have a remarkable healing ability, so why haven’t they healed yet.” 

Hidan grinned, and his voice dropped into a whisper, even though no one was watching. “They heal much slower when I’m with someone I love.” 

...Ooh. Well, that explains it. Hidan smirked again, and rolled over so Kakuzu’s back was turned. “Now spoon me.” He suggested. 

“Get fucked.” 


End file.
